HOT
by XFire22
Summary: Oooooooh! I had some real fun writing this! although it didn't really come out the way I thought it was going to come out, I still really like it and would have to say its one of my favorites!. Axel/OC.


**The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e**

**[One-Shot]**

**~{H.O.T}~**

**(Axel&Deraxsei)**

* * *

**~{Axel POV}~**

I let a loooong and boooored sigh escape past my red thin lips. I was standing infront of the girls changing room, resting my back against the wall as I waited for Deraxsei to pick one of the swimsuits she took in with her. We were gonna hit up the beach today, but when we got there, we had to find out the hard way that she didn't have a swimsuit. So, here I was, already in my swim trunks with my arms crossed over my chest, as I started to tap my foot impatiently on the cold tile sold ground.

"Uh, sweetie, its not that I'm trying to be pushy or anything, but are you by any chance done yet? its getting reeeally boring out here!"

"Sorry Axel, but when it comes to this kinda thing, I'm a very picky person. Besides, I wanna choose the one I feel most comfortable in"

"Yeah, I see your point, but does it have to take so long? why not just choose the one I picked out for ya"

"...I'm thinking about it...But I don't know if I should really..."

"How about just trying it on for me then eh? I really would love to see you in that swimsuit"

"Alright, alright...Just give me a couple minutes to change..."

I felt my thin red lips curve into a perfect smirk, mischief dancing playfully in my emerald green eyes, as I slowly uncrossed my arms from my chest and started making my way closer towards the door.

"And don't even think about, sweetheart"

I froze midway through my tracks, slight embarrassment stuck on my face, as I could feel heat begin to raise up to my cheeks after being caught in my 'was going to be sneaky' plan.

"Aww...But sweetie...I'm sooooo lonely without you...Not to mention I'm bored..."

"Your just gonna have to wait, Axel. This is the girls room for a reason"

"Come on sweetie! nobodys looking! and its not like theres any other girls in there"

"Rules are rules, Axel, whenever you like it or not. And boys aren't allowed in the girls changing room!"

"Well I'm a r-u-l-e-b-r-e-a-k-e-r sweetie, rule breaker, I_ like _breaking rules...Specially if it means being with you...Besides, I knoooow you want me in there"

"Trust me Axel, if it were up to me, I _would_ let you in here. But because its not, your_ just_ gonna have to wait!"

I let another sigh run freely past my lips, as I grumbled to myself while lying my back up against the wall again. I could hear her giggle alittle as I kept tapping my foot on the ground, a small annoyed look planted directly on my face. I was beginning to think she'd take another 15 minutes in there, so I decided I'd tell her I was gonna go to the vending machine to grab a soda, and see if she wanted anything, but before I could open my mouth, I heard her voice speak through the door.

"Heh heh...Okay Axel, I'm Done!"

I quickly turned my head towards the door as I heard the knob begin to turn. I pushed my back off the wall again, and turned myself fully towards the door. When I opened my mouth to speak, the door was already half way open.

"Finally! its about-"

My sentence was cut short as I saw her standing infront of the door. I felt my eyes widen as I stared at her with a surprised look clearly on my face.

"Weeelll...How do I look?"

"You uhhh...You look umm...Uhh..."

Heat was rushing to my cheeks again, and I wouldn't be surprised if my whole _face_ was red. She was wearing the bikni I picked out for her, and just as I thought, it looked _perfect_ on her. It showed off her skin and body wonderfully. Arms,  
legs, belly, waist, everything. I couldn't stop staring at her, and I forgot she was even waiting for my reply.

"I looook?..."

I suddenly slightly shook my head, clearing my thoughts back to normal as I let my lips curve into a perfect, cocky smirk while placing my hand on my bare chest.

"Somebody call me a doctor, I think my heart just stopped...Because you look H.O.T! Hot!"

"Hahaha!, oh Axel...Well, guess that means I'll be buying this one then. I'm gonna go change back into my clothes. I'll be riiiight back"

She turned around and went back into the changing room. I kept my smirk on my face as I watched her go back inside. I was about to tell her about the vending machine, when I suddenly felt something odd go tickling down my nose.

'What the heck?'

I lifted my hand up to my nose as I could feel something sightly dripping out, and when I brought my hand back down, I couldn't believe my emerald green eyes as I stared at the red liquid that was now on my finger tips.

'Crap!...Nosebleed...I'm gonna need some tissue and fast!'

I shifted my emerald green eyes upward, the cocky smirk coming back to my face, as mischief came dancing _straight_ back into my playful eyes as I started taking quiet steps towards the door.

'This is juuust the excuse I've been waiting for...'

I quietly turned the door knob after making _sure_ nobody was looking, and silently allowed myself inside as I closed the door with a soft 'click'. I immediately spotted her just _straight _ahead of me, her backside facing me thankfully, as I started taking quiet steps towards her, hoping to catch her off guard as she didn't seem to notice me yet. Once I was close enough, I softly wrapped my arms around her wasit, lying my chin on her shoulder, and roughly but gently, crashing my lips on her cheek. Getting the precise reaction I wanted.

"Axel? what the heck? I thought I told you boys aren't allowed in the girls changing room!"

"You also said, if it were up to_ you_, you'd let me in here...And seeing that nobody else is around, I don't think it hurt to break _one _losey little rule"

I whispered in her ear, softly nibbling on it, as I ran my hands down her hips and slowly began to rub her thighs.

"Besides...I have a nosebleed, thanks to you, and I could reeeally use some tissue right about now..."

"...Mmm...Axel, this is a changing room...I don't think they have tissue in a changing room..."

"Awell! whatever! I'll just help myself while I'm here"

I started kissing her neck, softly running my hands back up to her belly as I began to gently rub it, making her moan in the progress as I smirked into her soft skin.

"...Axel...I'm not to sure if we-"

"What they _don't_ know, won't hurt them, sweetie. Got it memorized?"

**~{END}~**


End file.
